Forever Mimi
by Marco LeonStrife
Summary: A MIMATO! YES! Its the Sequel to Love at a Diner, so read that first, 'kay? MIMATO, JYOURA, AND TAKARI 4 EVA! ^_^ Oh, I fixed the mistakes everyone! ^_^ Thanks for pointing them out for moi!


Forever Mimi

"Oh Matt...I have something I want to tell you." 

I turned around. 

"Yes, Mimi?" 

"Matt...I am madly in love with you." 

Then suddenly the room was illuminated with bright flashing lights, and a giant waterbed appeared. I hurled Mimi on the bed, and lept on it myself. 

She smiled seductively, and then as I was about to remove her shirt, she whispered, 

"Sorry, Matt, TK is already my lover." 

I jerked up. Ugh...Now that was a nightmare. I got up to get a glass of water, and then walked over angrily to TK's room. 

"Now listen, TK, Mimi is mine! Not yours! So you can forget it! 

He groaned and rolled over. My mind now at peace, I went back to sleep. 

I woke up. Every morning I woke up to Mimi's smiling face on my mantle. It had been two years. Two years since our last Digimon adventure. I was 18. It was summer. I had a break from college, so I was free. I now lived in the US. I had decided to go to college there. I had a nice apartment I had saved up for, and TK had come with me. I took him away from Dad, who was in Japan. Mom was ok and all, but she couldn't take care of him really. 

Dad had abused TK, so I took him with me. I could have stayed in Japan with Sora, Joe, and the rest of my friends, but no. I had made up my mind. TK wanted to come since his little girlfriend Miyako was there as well now. 

I still couldn't believe Joe was once gay. Joe and Izzy making out at the end of our adventure. I shuddered. Thankfully, Joe was now going with Sora. Daisuke was with Hikari. Everyone a pair. Even Mimi. I came to America, wanting to be with her. Then I found out she was going with a guy called Michael. I remembered it well. She picked me up at the airport. I hugged her. We made plans for dinner. She brought a guy with her. I loved Mimi. Her and her alone. 

No other girl could steal my heart. Girls tried again and again. It had been a year...I still couldn't tell Mimi...I sighed. I got up and made myself breakfast. I fixed TK some pancakes. Then I drove off to work. Then I saw Miyako go inside. I sighed...But I trusted TK. I drove to Taco Bell where I worked. 

I walked over to the kitchen where I worked. Then I walked to the drive thru window. Order after order...Face after face. I sighed. Then I saw a smiling face at me. The girl had long brown hair that fell gracefully to her hips, and a green dress with a white summer jacket. I knew who it was...

"Mimi...Hi...Can...I...TAKE YOUR ORDER?" 

Ack. I was SUCH an idiot. Joe probably didn't have problems like this with Sora. What was I thinking? Joe was a nerd. But he had a girlfriend. HE'S A NERD WITH A GIRLFRIEND AND IM A HOT BISHOUNAN GUY WHO'S SINGLE? 

Mimi smiled warmly. Then I noticed Michael beside her. My blood ran cold. I hated him. He was a rich prep. 

"Hi Matt! Um...I would like a Frito burrito, and a diet Pepsi. Mike here would like a number 3 combo." 

I was THIS close to sneaking rat poison into Mike's food. I wouldn't be blamed! Well...They'd find out eventually. And Gee, then I'd get brownie points with Mimi...Im in a Jail Cell flirting with her, she being single since I killed her boyfriend...Joy. I could envision her slapping me. 

So in the end, I delivered their food safely. Well...I spit in Mike's Cherry Pepsi. But that was life. He couldn't complain. He wouldn't know. Oh man...That was Mimi's Pepsi! Ack! So I quickly changed it. I saw Mimi drive off...My love...Gone. Gone off once more.

**Mimi's POV**

I drove off. With Michael. Not with Matt like in my fantasies. I remembered the dream I had last night. I was at the mall, and there was THE biggest sale. Then, suddenly, I was in the waterbed store. There was Matt. I started biting off the buttons of his shirt. Then he grimaced and shoved me away. 

"Sorry Mimi. Its always been Palmon." 

So he took Palmon and they rode off into the sunset. 

I woke up with a jerk. Ugh...Literally. A Jerk. Michael. UGH! I was never getting drunk again. I didn't like Michael. I REALLY didn't. He was a jerk. I couldn't trust him. He was always spreading everything I would trust him with to his friends. He was a snob. My parents wanted me to continue dating him, because he was very rich...Oh wait...I couldn't have done THAT with him. I remembered. I was just tired. I fell asleep in his room. I sighed happily. 

He noticed it as we were driving. 

"Hey Mimi, babe. Why so happy? Is it the fact that you're with me?" 

No Michael. Its because I just fantasized about ripping off various body parts of yours and feeding them to Togemon. I sighed happily again. 

I remembered when Matt went with Sora. I was SO crushed. I tried dating Tai to make him jealous. Boy did that not work. Tai was not interested in me at all. He was always hanging out with Izzy...I had no idea why. Nah...Tai couldn't be gay. Well...I DID catch him wearing a pink dress once. It was when I woke up by the campfire. He was wearing my clothes. I was stunned. I kicked him, I punched him, and I nearly threw him in the fire. He explained that he couldn't find his clothes, and so he had accidentally put mine on. Did I believe that? Still to this day, I don't...Ew. I focused on driving. Joe was with Sora now. I didn't have to worry about competition. What did Matt see in her? She was a tomboy...The girl who first wore a dress to prom...Ugh...Well...She might at church. Focus on driving, Mimi...I continued focusing. 

So we drove. We ate, and then we went to the movies. We went to see X-Men the movie. TOTALLY awesome movie. I loved it. Jean Grey was SO awesome. And Cyclops was SO hot...Oooh...So then Michael took me home. Or so I thought. We were driving home, and then...He pulled over. I had decided to let him drive. He pulled over, into a secluded area...

"Mimi...The backseat of this car is awfully large. You know?" 

What? What did that mean? Oh. My. God. Nope! I would not give myself to him.

"Michael. I wouldn't let you see me in that way if it was for the purpose of human survival." 

He smiled. 

"You have no choice, Mimi." 

He was stronger then me. I was pinned. Oh God...No...No!!!!!!!!!! 

**Matt's POV**

I drove along. Then I saw Michael's car. I heard screaming. Then I saw Mimi...Oh my God. What was that sick son of a bitch doing to her? 

I drove quickly on. I did something I had always wanted to do. I went, ripped open the car door, and I, being stronger then that wuss Michael, hurled him on the ground. He, being in shock, stood still. I got into my car, and pretended like I was going to drive away. Instead...I put the car in reverse. A satisfying crunching sound came out. His legs. I decided that was enough. I kept driving, until I knew I had crushed his sexual organs. Then the thought that I had gone and committed a federal offense occurred to me. I walked over to Mimi. Then...

"Mimi, are you ok?" 

She was shaking, all over.

"He...He nearly raped me." 

Oh Mimi...Why you?

"Mimi...Im sorry...Well...I better go on the run. I just paralyzed a man, so Im gonna grab TK, and go into hiding for awhile." 

I started to walk away. 

Then Mimi ran over to me, and blocked me.

"Matt...Take me with you. Im rich. I can supply you with money. Besides...I want to get away. My parents don't love me..."

Oh Mimi...I love you. I do. With all my heart. 

"Mimi...I love you. With all my heart, I do."

She looked at me. I walked over to her, slowly. Unsure of what to do. I took my hand, and ran my fingers through her silken hair. 

She looked at me, and she brought my face to hers. And I kissed her. I would have continued...I really would have. Then a police car siren was heard. I shuddered in fear. No...I was going to be torn from Mimi...NO! 

The police man stepped out. 

"Well well...Looks like we have a crime here. You, boy...You've stopped the infamous Michael "Drug King" Corlonni! Good job! He has a gun in his hand too! Wow! Great job! There's a reward for his capture too!" 

Mimi looked stunned. I guess she hadn't known. She had told me once how he was always away...So after answering a few questions, we left. I took Mimi in my car, since Michael's car was being taken away, since it was loaded with drugs. So Mimi and I drove off. Happily, and most importantly, together. 


End file.
